This application requests continued support for MUSC's KL2 program to build on early programmatic successes by making innovative changes to strengthen all aspects of the program. This will be achieved by adding new courses to the core curriculum, providing novel intramural and extramural training opportunities to promote a team science approach to translational research, expanding online and collaborative training with other CTSAs, and strengthening mentoring and available resources for our scholars. Specific objectives are to (1) provide rigorous training in research methods that promote best practices in study design, implementation and reporting; (2) expand research training opportunities through novel intramural electives and collaborative externships with other institutions and industry to accelerate discovery; and (3) integrate a team science approach in the career development of scholars. While each scholar will have his/her own unique Individual Development Plan (IDP), all will participate in common key program activities that provide a core skill set in translational science and provide ample opportunity for interaction with other scholars and faculty to ensure that interdisciplinary collaborations are nurtured within the program. Programmatic successes to date are impressive: of the 10 program graduates, 9 have obtained extramural grant support as Principal Investigators. Funds are requested to support 3 scholar positions per year; candidates will be recruited both internally and externally with emphasis on cultivating a diverse cadre of KL2 scholars.